


Tattoo Sleeved

by shuichimoo



Series: Bottom Shuichi Supremacy [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, DICE Member Oma Kokichi, Doggy Style, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Tattoos, Top Oma Kokichi, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, oma kokichi has tattoos, saihara shuichi in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichimoo/pseuds/shuichimoo
Summary: In truth, Shuichi wasn’t too sure himself. It’s not like they haven’t had sex in front of other people before, but it wasn’t the usual case this time. Doing it in front of the lower-ranking members that respect and fear him for being Kokichi’s significant other is one thing, but being watched by people that nearly parallel Kokichi’s position is terrifying. They’re basically second in command mafia bosses, and if it weren’t for the fact that Shuichi has known Kokichi for over a decade, then he sure as hell would be afraid of Kokichi too.But they’re still Kokichi’s subordinates, Shuichi reminds himself. Kokichi is their boss, and Shuichi is sure that if they did anything that he didn’t consent to Kokichi would absolutely lose his shit. So there really wasn’t anything to worry about, right? Shuichi takes in a deep breath as Kokichi grabs the knob of the admin longue room, only accessible by Kokichi and the other high-ranking members. That includes Shuichi, but he would never walk in on a whimin short: Kokichi brings Shuichi to a party with his subordinates. Shuichi knows that he’s feared amongst the much lower ranking subordinates, but he finds the higher ranking admins intimidating.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Bottom Shuichi Supremacy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873171
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	Tattoo Sleeved

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read!! I'm sorry :( I'm aware there'll be mistakes
> 
> WARNING: Kokichi calls Shuichi “princess” as a pet name here :)

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Kokichi asks, wrapping an arm around Shuichi’s waist.

In truth, Shuichi wasn’t too sure himself. It’s not like they haven’t had sex in front of other people before, but it wasn’t the usual case this time. Doing it in front of the lower-ranking members that respect and fear him for being Kokichi’s significant other is one thing, but being watched by people that nearly parallel Kokichi’s position is terrifying. They’re basically second in command mafia bosses, and if it weren’t for the fact that Shuichi has known Kokichi for over a decade, then he sure as hell would be afraid of Kokichi too.

But they’re still Kokichi’s subordinates, Shuichi reminds himself. Kokichi is their boss, and Shuichi is sure that if they did anything that he didn’t consent to Kokichi would absolutely lose his shit. So there really wasn’t anything to worry about, right? Shuichi takes in a deep breath as Kokichi grabs the knob of the admin longue room, only accessible by Kokichi and the other high-ranking members. That includes Shuichi, but he would never walk in on a whim.

“Relax,” Kokichi whispers into his ear, having to stand on his tippy toes to do so. Shuichi is wearing black stilettos, tall enough to make him tower over Kokichi by at least a solid 12 inches. Shuichi was reluctant to wear the heels at first, worried about feeding his lover’s height complex, but Kokichi reassured him that it’s sexy. Kokichi pulls open the door and greets everyone, announcing his presence. Kokichi pulls the door even further, allowing Shuichi to peek his head in. Shuichi lets out a gasp as his eyes take in the scene before him.

Guys getting head. Girls being eaten out. Some singing karaoke, some cheering, some drinking, some playing pool. There’s a pair fucking on the pool table. It’s… a lot to unpack. Shuichi swallows the lump in his throat as Kokichi leads him to a couch near the karaoke machine.

Shuichi tries his best to keep his eyes to himself as Kokichi motions him to sit. He keeps his head down, trying to hide the blush creeping upon his face. Once Kokichi guides him to sit he grips the leather of the couch. He flinches, god, everything in here smells expensive, he thinks. The entire room smells like a mixture of luxury perfume, expensive liquor, and other head-spinning incense he can’t put his finger on.

Kokichi snaps him out of his daze, forcing him to look his direction. “You wanna leave?” Kokichi whispers, caressing his cheek. Shuichi shook his head quickly. No, Kokichi welcomed him to their party, so he had to stay. He already sat down, he wasn’t about to back out now. Kokichi’s fingers brush down his arm and then onto the hem of his short, short dress. Kokichi leans against his ear, using his hand to cover it. “You’re hard baby, you didn’t notice?”

Shuichi’s eyes shot towards his crotch, eyes widening at his already growing arousal peeking through the black velvet fabric of his dress. He quickly clamps his thighs together and moves his hands in order to cover his crotch. Before he could completely cover himself, Kokichi is quick to pull his hand away. Kokichi palms at his erection, grinning at how easily Shuichi reacts from the contact. Shuichi keens and flinches from the sudden eagerness of Kokichi. The ladder hooks his finger under the hem of Shuichi’s skin-tight mini dress, slowly pulling the material up until it’s nearly past his hips.

Shuichi is quick to cover his underwear, embarrassment clear in his face as his cheeks and ears turn bright red. “What’s wrong Princess?” Kokichi whispers, nipping at his ear. “Did you actually wear what I brought you?” He teases, attempting to pull Shuichi’s dress up in one swift motion. Shuichi tugs his dress down, enabling Kokichi to do so.

“M-Maybe…” Shuichi stutters, rubbing his thighs together. 

“Oh really?” Kokichi hums, leaning down to bite at Shuichi’s neck. “You don’t want everyone to see your  _ lewd  _ choice of undergarments, hm?”

“Y-You chose this!” Shuichi grumbles, peering down at his crotch.

Kokichi ignores him, inching even closer to Shuichi till their bodies completely press against each other. “C’mon baby…” Kokichi breathes, sliding his hand beneath Shuichi’s dress until his fingers reach the string of his panties. The hem of the dress hooks onto his wrist as his hand lays under the fabric, attempting to pull the dress up. “Just let ‘em see…” 

Shuichi gulps, finally loosening his grip on his dress, fully allowing Kokichi to do as he wishes. Kokichi pulls the dress up until it rides up all the way past his waist. Shuichi shudders as he feels the cold air surrounding his ass. With his lower body now completely exposed, his erotic piece of clothing that was meant to be hidden behind the dress now stands out in all its glory. Shuichi quickly turns away, too embarrassed to see how many people were looking at him. 

Kokichi snickers, rolling up his sleeves to uncover all the many tattoos beautifully painted all over his forearms. Shuichi feels himself start sweating. Kokichi with rolled-up sleeves is too sexy. Kokichi’s finger then hooks onto the string of Shuichi’s erotic thong. They’re completely open crotch panties, barely covering anything. The front is laced with a black embroidered butterfly that covers his groin only slightly, with lacey flowers decorated on the edge. A string of pearls keeps the undergarment attached with another two pieces of elastic, the pearls being in the middle, only covering a line of Shuichi’s length. Kokichi places his hands beneath Shuichi’s knees, pushing them up to display his ass in front of all the other guests.

Shuichi feels his head spin and his tears pricking the corner of his eyes as Kokichi peers at his entrance, eyes widening from glass plug shoved in his ass. He hears another member whistle at him before Kokichi chuckles and curses under his breath, a finger circling around his hole. “Wow, you listen to me so well Shuichi.” Kokichi teases, slowly pulling the wide buttplug out of his ass. “Told ya to wear it as a joke, but you really brought it…” 

Shuichi bit his lip, too embarrassed to say anything as Kokichi throws the object onto the coffee table in front of them. Shuichi whines from the feeling of being empty before Kokichi thrusts his thumb inside of him, humming at how Shuichi moans in response. Kokichi pulls him into his lap, one hand keeping Shuichi’s leg in the air as the other thrusts his fingers inside him. Kokichi adjusts Shuichi in his hold, reaching for his own pants and unzipping them before he wriggles out of it enough to pull down the band of his underwear, taking his cock out.

“Look what you’ve done to me,” Kokichi whispers into Shuichi’s ear, pumping his length with the other sitting in his lap. Shuichi whimpers, his mouth watering as he watches Kokichi line himself up with his entrance. Kokichi nips at his shoulder blade as he grips Shuichi’s hips, pulling him down as he sinks onto his dick. “I really can’t get enough of you, princess.”

“K-Kokichi!” Shuichi moans out as Kokichi moves his hands up to hold him by the underside of his knees, pulling him down onto him as he thrusts his hips up into him. “Hnng… Kokichi, it’s so embarrassing…” Shuichi cries, facing to the side so he won’t have to look at the others, spit dribbling down onto his chin.

“Just don’t think of them, baby…” Kokichi reassures him, spreading his legs apart as he rams his cock inside of him. Shuichi’s toes curl at every thrust, gasping as he feels Kokichi fill him up completely. “But I really don’t know why you’re so embarrassed… they’re looking at you so hungrily… you really don’t wanna take a peek?” 

Shuichi whines in Kokichi’s hold before reluctantly looking up, too curious for his own good. He peers around the room, eyes widening as he realizes how many people were looking at him. The pair at the pool table had stopped to stare at him, a surprised and flushed look appearing on their face as they watch Kokichi pound Shuichi, who took all of him in easily.

The ones who were busy having fun near the karaoke machine also occasionally took a peek at him, quickly whipping their head back to the screen before Kokichi noticed them staring at his boyfriend a little too much. Even the ones who were too busy getting their ass eaten out were staring at him, clearly wanting a piece of Shuichi for themselves. Some of the guys near the bar started to stare at him too, pumping their dicks in their hand and groaning every time Shuichi led out a moan or a whine.

“They seem to really appreciate you being here,” Kokichi chuckles before biting onto the crook of Shuichi’s neck enough to leave a mark. “We should put on a show for them.”

“O-Oh Kokichi, ah!” Shuichi cries out as Kokichi quickens his pace, pulling out of Shuichi till only the tip of his cock is inside Shuichi, then ramming his cock inside him till Shuichi’s ass in against the base of his length. He does it over and over till Shuichi is almost completely unraveling, head falling back and tongue lolling out of his mouth as he’s left helpless to Kokichi’s brutal pounding. Shuichi does his best to hold his sounds back, the slapping of skin between his ass and Kokichi’s groin filling the air, almost overlapping with the music from the karaoke machine.

Shuichi feels himself lull into a daze before he hears someone approaching him. He looks up at the man, a gasp leaving his mouth as he notices that he’s almost bare naked. His cock stands straight in his face, but it doesn’t at all compare to Kokichi’s cock. Would barely fill him just the right way like Kokichi does. 

“You mind if I touch?” He asks Kokichi, hand nearly brushing Shuichi’s inner thigh.

“You mind princess?” Kokichi asks him, leaning against his ear and licking a stripe down his lobe.

Shuichi shudders from the touch, slowly nodding his head. “N-Not for too long though…” 

The man hums in response and kneels down, facing Shuichi’s entrance. He thrusts two fingers into Shuichi, admiring how easily he pulls him in. He adds a third finger, sinking them inside Shuichi until it reaches his knuckles. Shuichi flails in Kokichi’s hold, moaning loudly at how the man’s thick veiny fingers stretch him out. “He takes me in so easily,” The man comments, ramming his fingers inside Shuichi in the same rhythm of Kokichi’s thrusts.

“That’s how I trained him, right?” Kokichi utters, slamming his dick inside Shuichi. He can barely think straight, too dazed and busy being used. He only nods at Kokichi’s comment, not able to form a sentence of his own. Kokichi chuckles at his lack of reply.

The man’s other hand caresses Shuichi’s inner thigh, traveling down until his hand reaches Shuichi’s shoe. He peers at it, observing the material before facing Kokichi. “He’s spoiled, isn’t he, boss?” He chuckles, pointing towards the designer logo on Shuichi’s stiletto heels. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Kokichi coos, placing a kiss on Shuichi’s cheek. The other members giggle at his response, one girl lightly pushing the guy talking to her, presumably for not being treated the same way as the pampered Shuichi. The ladder is too out of it to be embarrassed, moans getting louder as he loses hold of his dignity, bangs messily glued to the sweat on his forehead. “Kokichi, Kokichi oh my god—” Shuichi cries, back arching as he feels his stomach build up with warmth. Kokichi thrusts inside of him one last time before Shuichi is unraveling, feeling sparks light up in his groin as he orgasms, cum spilling all over his stomach, his mouth agape and his eyes hazy. Kokichi cums soon after, grip on Shuichi’s thighs getting tight enough to leave bruises as he stills, holding Shuichi in place as he cums inside him.

The man pulls his fingers out and looks at the view in front of him. “Damn,” he whistles, checking him out up and down.

“Kokichi, please,” Shuichi cries, peering back at Kokichi and pawing at his chest.

“I know I know,” Kokichi soothes, pulling Shuichi up till they’re standing without taking his cock out. Shuichi whines, bending his knees so his ass lines up with his Kokichi crotch, his stiletto heels making him too tall in comparison to Kokichi. The ladder holds him by his arms, pulling Shuichi back as he bends forward. He starts ramming inside Shuichi without warning, earning a loud surprised moan from him.

Shuichi no longer cares about the people staring, thoughts too clouded by Kokichi and the feeling of being pounded. “So good, so good…” Shuichi whines, eyes rolling back into his head. Kokichi lets go of Shuichi’s arms, instead opting to wrap his arms around Shuichi’s body, fucking into him as he back hugs him. They’re in a rather weird position due to Shuichi’s height, but Kokichi still finds it sexy nonetheless. Kokichi rams his cock into Shuichi in quick, short thrusts, enough to keep Shuichi’s body rocking forward at every thrust. The spaghetti strap of his dress falls off his shoulder as Kokichi completely wrecks him.

“I love it, Kokichi oh my god,” Shuichi cries before he stills, head falling back as he nearly screams in bliss. Kokichi recklessly pounds him through his orgasm, pressed tightly against Shuichi’s back and leaving love bites all over Shuichi’s shoulders. Shuichi whimpers in Kokichi’s grip as he feels him come soon after, holding him tighter so Shuichi can’t do anything but take all of his seed inside him. Kokichi presses his hips against Shuichi, leaning over to pick up the glass plug from the coffee table. He pulls out and quickly replaces his cock with the toy, plugging his cum inside Shuichi.

The other members whistle and compliment Shuichi, leaving a bright red blush across Shuichi’s cheeks as he shies away from the praise. “You did sooo well Princess,” Kokichi praises him, pressing a kiss on his neck as he pulls him into a hug. Shuichi hugs his back, leaning his head against Kokichi’s shoulder in an attempt to hide his blushing face. “Wanna do this again sometime?” Kokichi asks him, brushing his bangs away from his pretty face. Shuichi’s ears turn red, slowly looking up at Kokichi with his puppy dog eyes. He looks away quickly and nods, staring at the tattoos on Kokichi’s arms and starts tracing his name inked into Kokichi’s skin.

“Y-Yeah, I’d like that…” 

**Author's Note:**

> I planned on posting three this weekend, but I only posted this one because it's the one I'm most confident in posting w/o being beta read. I'M LOOKING FOR MORE BETA READERS!!! Preferably people who are decent at English and use google docs. Please DM me on my twitter: shuichimoo if you're interested~~~ ( please I need beta readers boohoohoo )
> 
> I hoped you liked this despite the mistakes and other stuff pehehehe, kudos and comments are completely welcomed. They make me super happy -///-


End file.
